Carmelita Gets Criminal Help
by LordTenebrarum
Summary: She was out of leads, the Cooper gang seemed to have vanished completely. After Mesa City, Muggshot was her best way of finding where the Coopers were headed. But information from him is expensive. Will she allow him her body? And will she get out of it with her dignity in tact?


Carmelita stared at the map. Wales and Mesa City both had pins on them. _What was the connection?_ She thought to herself. _Where is Cooper going next?_ She stood up, staring any longer wouldn't help. She glanced at the newspaper nearby. An article stared at her detailing her arrest of Muggshot. She frowned, and lowered her head. She had bought the help of criminals before, but Muggshot was a different breed. He was vicious, and stubborn. He wouldn't be easy to buy, but he was all she had.

The warden walked Carmelita through the cell block, rambling on about security measures. Carmelita didn't care, she just wanted to get this over with. She hated buying criminal help, to her they were all disgusting filth. The two stopped at Muggshot's cell, and Carmelita waved for the warden to leave. "Hel-" Her voice cracked, and she paused to regain her pride. "Hello, Muggshot."

"Hey, you're dat lady that busted me in Mesa City!" Muggshot pushed himself up on his gargantuan arms. He 'walked' over to the bars so he stood face to face with Carmelita. His breath was disgusting, and Carmelita turned away. "Look at me, girl, or I won't help you!" Carmelita's eyes widened, and she quickly turned to look at him.

"How did you know I wanted your help?" She asked.

"Why else would you be here?" He asked, with cleverness she didn't expect. "See I may not be all that smart, but I'm a successful mob boss. I know people, and I know what people want." Carmelita gulped, _What am I getting involved with here?_ The fox questioned herself.

"Well, Muggshot, the gang who took down your operation, we have no clue where they are. They are criminals, and we want to know if you have any idea where they could be going." Carmelita asked, not pausing between words.

Muggshot chuckled, "Yeah I know where they're going."

"Are you 100% sure where?" She grabbed the bars, now excited to have a lead.

"I know for a FACT where they're going." Muggshot looked down at her. Her eyes screamed she was desperate for information. He had her right where he wanted her. "But that info is real expensive."

Carmelita backed away slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, back when I was a gangster I had all these cat babes surrounding me. But now I'm stuck in this hole without any female ass! So, you come on in here, lemme face fuck you, do shit with your tits, then stick your ass for a while, maybe I'll tell you."

Carmelita stared up at the Goliath. "No way." She muttered fearfully.

"Fine. But good luck running out of leads, even if you find where they are now." Muggshot began to wall away.

"Wait!" Carmelita cried, sticking her arm through the bars. Muggshot paused, and went back to her. He took her arm and raised her hand up to his face level. He examined her feminine hands, and licked one of her knuckles.

His tongue felt dirty, and she felt the dry filth cover her finger. "Gonna come in?" He asked, smirking. Carmelita stared down at her side. She had a key to the prison with her. She could go in and do what he wanted. She put her free hand on it, and slowly pulled it out. She pushed it into the keyhole, and she glanced up at Muggshot's disgusting grin. She turned the key, and opened the door. She walked in, and Muggshot took her by the waist. He brought her over to his bed, and he sat down, postured like a king.

"Use your hands." He ordered. Carmelita slowly began to undo Muggshot's pants, and pull them down enough to expose his massive member. She stared at it, eyes wide, and Muggshot laughed. "Expected it to be like the legs, huh?" He asked. His dick certainly resembled his massive arms, and Carmelita had trouble wrapping her small hands around it. She began to quickly pump his dick, and Muggshot sighed in pleasure.

Carmelita looked up at him with hatred, "You're just loving this aren't you?" She asked.

"Well no shit." He retorted angrilly. She tried to say something, but even she realized how stupid her question was. She silently went back to jerking him off, and his grunt became more and more frequent. "Damn, no way is this your first time doing this!" He exclaimed at her masterful hand work.

"It's my first..." She muttered.

"What was that?" Muggshot asked, leaning forward.

"I've never done anything sexual..." She muttered slightly louder.

"Oh this is great! I have wish fucking your pussy was a part of the deal!" Muggshot laughed. "All right sweetheart, time to put that sweet mouth to work." Muggshot commanded. Carmelita paused her hand motion and stared at his dick head.

"I don't know if I can." She whispered.

"Well you better, or you don't get no information!" Carmelita stared at the cock briefly again, before bringing her lips to the tip. She put her lips on the tip, and gave it a tiny kiss. "Better do more than that!" He yelled.

"Calm down I'm just getting comfortable with this!"

"Well don't take too long..." She slowly stuck her tongue out, and licked the tip. She began to lower her tongue to lick the side of the head, and then lowered to get between the shaft and head. Muggshot moaned as she began to lick the shaft, tracing the thick veins on his even thicker cock. Her tongue left saliva on his dick, giving him immense pleasure.

"Yeah that's good babe..." Muggshot moaned. Carmelita paused her sucking and looked up at Muggshot, glaring.

"Do not call me "babe," you pervert." She barked. Muggshot immediately snorted and smacked her across the face. She fell back onto the ground, and pushed herself upright. She stared at him, this time in shock and horror, as his penis throbbed in her direction.

"Don't backsass me sweetheart, or I'll have dirtied up your tongue for nothing! Get back here and start sucking!" Carmelita crawled over to him, and took his cock in her hand. She aligned it with her mouth, and brought them to touch. She slowly wrapped her mouth around the tip, and slid the head in. She had only cleared the head but it was all ready filling her mouth. Her lips were sealed around it, closed on the ridge between head and shaft. Muggshot grabbed Carmelita by the hair, and pushed her mouth down further.

Carmelita felt the cock push down her throat, choking her. She struggled to cough with a full mouth, and tried to focus on getting through this as fast as possible. Muggshot grunted, as he did most of the work, dragging Carmelita's head up and down on his humongous dick. "Cup and fondle my balls." He ordered. Carmelita brought her slim fingers down to his testicles, and began to rub and soflty press with her finger tips.

To Carmelita, it felt like hours. Muggshot started slow but rough, teasing her throat. However he would slowly begin to pick up the pace. The quicker he would go, the more of her hand she would use on his balls. At first, just the tips of her fingers. Soon, she used half to massage them. As Muggshot forced her quicker, she began to use the full length of her fingers on his drooping, hairy sack. Soon, he was making her suck super fast. At that point she was holding and groping his balls with her entire hand, and drool was coating Muggshot's cock.

Muggshot suddenly felt a heat in his balls, and realized his time had come. "Take it, slut!" Muggshot shouted, as he blasted his hot semen down her throat. She felt it drain into her stomach, and the urge to vomit it came over her. But she had to stay strong. She needed that information. Muggshot slowly removed his cock from her mouth, still pumping jizz out. He ensured her entire mouth and throat had a good coat of cum, before removing his cock, and blasting one last shot to spread across her face.

She fell to the floor, licking her lips, not out of love for it, but of a desire to get his cum off her. Muggshot stared down at his work, before resting back to give his balls and cock a rest. Carmelita panted, and flopped to the ground. Her chest heaved as she smelt her cum breath.

"You were good at that." He told her.

"Don't compliment me, you pervert." She growled.

"Man, the way you keep insulting me, it's not making me regret the destruction about to be in your asshole, sweetheart." Muggshot chuckled. "Get up and over here." Carmelita stood up, and walked to the Goliath. "All right, first, climb on my lap. Facing me, with my dick behind you."

Carmelita got on to him, and sat with his massive dick resting on her ass. He reached around. And grabbed her gigantic butt. He squeezed aggressively, causing her to moan. He would continue to grope harder and harder, pausing slightly between squeezes, to trick her into thinking he had finished. He smacked her ass, and, even through her miniskirt, could see it jiggle violently. She screamed, and Muggshot laughed in her face. He pulled her miniskirt up, and jammed his cock into her tight ass.

There was no natural progression like before. Instead it was immediate and intense violent ass fucking. She screamed with each rapid, and intense thrust, which at first aroused him, but quickly annoyed him. He forced his lips onto hers, silencing her, and filling her mouth with his disgusting breath. He heard her shriek in his mouth, as he stuck his tongue into her. He broke away, and stared at her.

"You'll shut up now, right?" He asked. She let out a whimper, and Muggshot resumed his brutal ass fucking. He looked down at her excited bouncing tits, and decided he would bury his face in them. She let out a small yelp, before biting her tongue to keep her from screaming anymore. He stuck out his tongue to lick her beautiful furry breasts, lubricating them. He pulled down one of her bra cups, and began to suck on her nipple. Carmelita moaned, while Muggshot prepared to cum.

"Get ready, slut!" He shouted, as he dumped a giant load into her tight ass. He gripped tightly on her waist, as he pressed her down further. When he finished, he lifted her up, and threw her to the floor. He laughed, and sat back in pride.

"Where... Where are they?" Carmelita demanded.

"Haiti. Going after Mz. Ruby. Won't help you though."

"Wh- Why won't it help me?"

"Oh they'll have left soon. I imagine you could bust Ruby if you went now, but the Coopers will have left."

"Then where are they going?" Carmelita tried to stand up, but she collapsed to the ground immediately.

"That'll cost you more." Muggshot smirked, looking down at the cop he had overpowered, physically and mentally.


End file.
